


Normal is Overrated

by MurphysLaw



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw/pseuds/MurphysLaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Monty take a walk in the forest. Cue pine cones and flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal is Overrated

The forest was alive. The rustling of green leaves in the wind, high above in the canopy. The cried of multi-coloured birds calling to each other. The crack of branches as long legged two headed deer strolled by.

But still it felt silent.

Without the constant thrum of the Arks mechanical heartbeat below his feet, Monty felt like he was drifting- even though this was the first time in his life he wasn't. He was convinced he was never going to get used to it. Not even if he lived till 50.

Jasper was ahead of him. They weren't far from camp; the taller teen was still getting over his fear of the outside. Though this was the first time he looked happy on one of these Doctor Clarke subscribed walks. Not quite carefree, his hand was clutched around a handle of a homemade knife, ready to slash at a moment's notice. He would have a gun but there was strict restrictions on bullets. His face was angled upwards to catch the sunlight that filtered through the leaves. And so he could see any figures swinging in the trees.

Just looking at him reminded Monty of how much they've changed in the mere weeks (weeks!) since they were sent unwilling on a suicide mission.

Jasper was only ahead because Monty was hanging back, gazing at the plants that they passed. Some he recognised from his childhood growing up in the green house before he realised they could be used as an escape. Others were new and strange.

Even though the engineer had moved from farming at his first possible chance, he still found himself amazed at the diversity of life here. Enough to make his Dad jizz in his pants.

_'Eww'_ he thought to himself, lip curling. That thought was disgusting.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice his boyfriend had stopped moving in till he crashed into the taller boy.

"Sorry," he laughed guiltily while Jasper glared at him, rubbing his bicep through his t-shirt. "Why'd you stop?"

Instead of answering him straight away, Jasper bent down- a feet in those too small jeans- and pulled a broad leaf off a plant by his feet. He held it out to Monty so he could get a better look. "Remember this?"

Even though Monty could easily recognise the plant and state what it was used for, he couldn't understand why Jasper was looking at it with a smile in his eyes.

"No?" Jasper shook his head, disappointed, and Monty couldn't help but feel like he failed some sort of test.

"This, my dear Monty, was the first thing we ever smoked." It took the teen a second before he remembered what his best friend was going on about. Then he wondered how he could of ever forgot.

"That bastard Marty Jackson told us it could get us high!"

"He _was_ a bastard." Jasper agreed, nodding his head, and frowning a little at the thought of him. "He's the reason we got arrested."

"I thought I was the reason we got arrested?" It came out more like a question than Monty planned. He knew he was. No matter how many times Jas said he forgave him, it wasn't something he was going to easily forget. He spent 6 months in a cell convinced he killed them, for Earths sake.

Rolling his eyes, Jasper corrected him. "No. It was Jacksons fault because he was the one who set us on out adventure of highs."

Monty wondered how long Jasper had thought that, and why he hadn't decided to share it till now. Not that it did anything to crush the familiar sense of guilt. Anyway, as Jasper liked to point out, if they were still on the Ark they would be dying. Anything beats very slow asphyxiation.

"Your right."

His boyfriend grinned at him, flashing his teeth. "Of course I'm right: I'm Jasper Jordan bitch."

Monty laughed, glad the conversation topic had changed. He pushed the other boys shoulder playfully. Usually Jasper was only like this intoxicated. It beat his negative self any day. Well, at least in till it got obnoxious.

They took one last look at the leaf which was related (very) very distantly to the leaf which got them on the track to being arrested, before Jasper dropped it. It floated away, caught on a slight breeze. They set off again.

"We should find those nuts again," said Jasper after a moment, wistfully.

"What? The ones that made you pee yourself?" grinned Monty, laughing at the offended look his boyfriend shot his way.

"I'll let you know, I finished urinating _and_ my dick was safely back in my pants before the drug trip grounder came." He said it like Monty should be proud of him or something. And that bringing your genitals up in a perfectly normally conversation was OK. "And at least I didn't eat a pine cone."

"I'll like to see you say no when something asks you to see how they taste." He regretted the words as soon as they were out his mouth, but it was too late.

"So, do you want to see how I taste?" Jasper waggled his eyebrows suggestively, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Maybe later darling." They made eye contact and burst out into laughter.

When they finally stopped (at least five minutes later- they kept catching each other's eye and starting all over again), Jasper pointed to the ground.

"Look. They're making an army." At first glance the patch looked like every other patch in the forest, but on closer inspection Monty saw a couple of sad looking pine cones squished under their feet.

"They don't look too good." pointed out Monty.

"Ill with grief," wailed Jasper, like it was the most devastating thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Rolling his eyes, Monty bent down and picked the least bashed one off the dirt ground. When he came back up, Jasper was so obviously ogling his ass it was painful. Jeeze, just a moment they were laughing about blow jobs. Being a teenager was confusing.

_'Boyfriends'_ he tutted to himself.

"Don't eat me!" came a God-awful high pitched voice which was Jasper pretending to be a pine cone.

Naturally, Monty threw it at him.

It flew through the air, doing a couple of nice flips, before bouncing lightly off Jasper's shoulder and disappearing behind it.

"Ow," his boyfriend complained, rubbing the patch angrily and causing more damage. Monty was probably going to be reported to the PCPA- Pine Cone Protection Agency. Jasper was going to say more, but he noticed Monty was already distracted, gazing at a tree spouting pink flowers.

"Funny," murmured Monty, fingering one of the flowers carefully in his tan hand. He knew exactly what sort of tree this was and it wasn't meant to be in bloom. Well, that's radiation for you.

"Not really, it's a tree." came Jaspers reply, breaking him out his trance. As much as he loved the other boy, he really held no interest in plants if they couldn't get him stoned. Monty ignored him; he does that a lot.

Reaching up, Monty bent the flimsy branch with a crack. He was left with a bloom of little flowers in his hand.

"What? Wasn't the pine cone enough for you?"

"Shudap." complained Monty. For the first time since the beginning of the Universe, Jasper listened to him. Monty found it disturbing. After a second of looking at the now detached flower, he realised he was no closer to working out the mystery. Sighing, he turned around, the flowers sticking out in front of him, like a gun he was unsure of how to use.

Jasper was back to looking around the forest wearily. Only now did it occur to Monty that the other boy never took his hand of the knife. Watching him, he got an idea.

"C'mere." said Monty, softly, like he was speaking to a spooked animal. Because that was exactly what Jasper looked like right now.

"Why?" asked Jasper, because he could never just do anything.

"Just come here." Looking around at the tree tops carefully, before deciding that they would be safe, Jasper came forward till they were eye to eye. Slowly, keeping their eyes locked, Monty brought the flowers forward.

"What you doing?" Jasper asked, moving his head away. Inevitably, it caused the stalk to fly into his eye.

"Oops," grinned Monty while his boyfriend glared at him through one eye and muttered darkly about how he was blind. Monty had to admit Jasper looked good, all frowny with pink flowers sticking out from behind his ear. In fact, he looked so good, Monty brought their lips together.

That wiped the frown of Jaspers face pretty quick.

Even though the kiss was brief- and honestly not the best on they ever shared, the uneven ground caused Monty to bend his neck in an awkward position- it left him breathless. Something he called the Jasper effect.

"You know, normal boys don't steal flowers off trees for their boyfriends." Jasper grinned, leaning away from the other teen. Monty suppressed a whine at the break off because he knew he'll _never_ hear the end of it.

"Normal is overrated," he grumbled, pushing Jasper off the mound, before kissing him back again. They were meant to be taking it slow but suddenly finding out what Jasper tasted felt like a very good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Sorry for any mistakes I wrote this up at one in the morning because who needs a healthy sleeping pattern?


End file.
